Girlscout Dropout
by Sin4
Summary: Betty Cooper loved Archie Andrews, but one night they took it *too* far. Now Betty's alone, pregnant, and a teenage runaway. Can she ever see herself as more than a girlscout dropout?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Archie Comic characters. They all belong to Archie Comic Publications. I do not own Cheryl Blossom either. She belongs to the same company, and no money is being made off the story. However, the plot in this story belongs to me, so please, don't try and use it!  
  
A/N: Some of the things and choices made in my story might seem a tad uncharacteristic for Betty, but I liked the plot idea, so just do me a favor and review my story!  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, this is one place I never thought I'd be heading for: The Kelsey Darien Home for Girls in Need. And just how, you might ask, am I in need? How could Betty Cooper, Riverdale High's golden girl, ever be so bad off that she has to run away from home? My parents will be so worried when they wake up, but they'd be even more disappointed if I stuck around.  
  
They raised all three of their children to be perfect angels. Chip became a secret agent. Polly's a top reporter for a news station down in San Francisco. Everyone thought that I'd turn out to be just like my older siblings. Even Veronica didn't dent that I was headed places only her money could get her. But I'm only human, and all humans make mistakes. Mine was falling in love with Archie Andrews, the boy nest door.  
  
I've loved Archie for as long as I can remember. You know that, Diary. You also know that Archie has loved my best friend, Veronica Lodge, for as long as I can remember. The three of us made a crazy love triangle. I'd do favor after favor for Archie, he'd forget about me the second Veronica entered the picture, and I'd have my heart broken.  
  
It was never really complicated until two weeks ago. Two weeks ago was the senior class's Fall Ball, the first big dance of the year. I had spent days sewing my own dress, because Archie had promised to take me. As soon as we stepped into the rented hotel banquet hall, however, Archie forgot all about me and made a beeline for Veronica in her short halter-top of a dress. All night I watched Archie-who was *my* date!-flirt shamelessly with Veronica. Reggie arrived not long after that, sporting Cheryl Blossom on his arm, and with him he brought a small silver flask of alcohol.  
  
He began to pass it around, and everyone at our table except Jughead, Cheryl, and I drank heavily from it. Despite the small amount my friends consumed, the liquor was potent, and they all ended up flat-on-their-faces drunk. Veronica's too-loud laughter began to attract the attention of Ms. Grundy and the other teachers present so Cheryl and I, with the help of Juggie, were able to move all our drunk friends, outside and to our cars. Cheryl and I took Archie's '97 convertible and Jughead took Reggie's sleek Italian import. With Archie, Veronica, and Moose in the backseat of our ride and Reggie and Midge in the back of Reggie's car we drove them all home, dropping them off on their front steps and then moving onto the next house.  
  
By one in the morning everyone was safe and accounted for. Now the only person who need a ride home was Cheryl, and so, using Archie's car, I drove her over to her home in Centerville. I had never really cared for Cheryl- she was just another more alluring Veronica to my Archie-but, given the bad circumstances of the evening, we talked all the way to her high-class neighborhood. We had a lot more in common than I would have thought. We both loved anything sung by the Dixie Chicks, we both thought Orlando Bloom was hot to trot, and we both hated the movie 'Far From Heaven'. Cheryl read a lot too, which was a big shocker. She had always given me the impression of being a snotty, money-spending, boy chasing Daddy's girl.  
  
When I got to her house she told me to wait for a second while she grabbed something in her house. A few minutes later she came running out, the latest Judy Blume novel clutched tightly in her hand. "Here," she told me. "Take it. It's really good, and I remember you telling me that you liked her work."  
  
After saying thank you a million times I began to the long drive home to Riverdale. It was two-forty by the time I reached the city limits, and it had just turned three when I pulled into Archie's driveway, leaving the keys of his front step. Thanking the heavens above that my parents were in San Francisco, meeting Polly's fiancé, Richard, I dragged myself to my front step and unlocked the door. Guess who had been waiting up for me?  
  
Archie Andrews!  
  
At first I was surprised to see him sitting on my mother's favorite sunny yellow couch, but then I heard the romantic music playing in the background and saw the glass of champagne Archie was holding. Everything from there on out was a total blur. The only scene the stands out clearly in my mind was Archie trying to undress me on my parent's bed.  
  
"Betty," he whispered, fiddling with my bra clasp, "I want to marry you. Please, let's make love. I'll never look at Ronnie again, or any other girl, if you just let me do this."  
  
I gave in. I know, it was weak of me, and stupid too, but Lord! He promised me that he'd love me forever! And he had condoms, too, so any doubts about STDs and pregnancy fled from my blissful mind. It wasn't until everything was said and done that Archie leaned down to kiss me. I smelled the alcohol on his breath and knew without being told that all his words of love had been murmured in a drunken passion to lure me into bed. By dawn's first light it wasn't very likely that Archie would even remember being here.  
  
I didn't stop him as he tried to leave, and that night I cried myself to sleep. I didn't emerge from my house until late Monday afternoon. I had cut school, but my parents still weren't home and I was too depressed to venture out. I had just given my virginity to the boy I loved, but he didn't even care. My suspicions that Arch didn't remember a thing were confirmed when I walked into Pop Tate's and saw him laughing his head off with Jughead and Veronica. He waved in a friendly manner to me and motioned for me to sit with them, and I sighed deeply, vowing never to burden Archie with what really happened on Saturday night.  
  
Well, three and a half months passed. Reggie and Cheryl began seeing each other steady in early October, but they broke up by late November, and I had made a point to busy myself so much that I never even noticed that I had missed my period until the bouts of sickness set in. At first I only threw up once every other morning, but within a week I could barely keep anything down. I kept this a secret from everyone, though, and went to the loca hospital on a free period last Tuesday. What I found out chilled my blood and made me throw up twice in a row.  
  
I, Elizabeth Shannon Cooper, all around sweet girl, senior girl scout, and only a young girl of seventeen, was pregnant. And the deal didn't just stop there. Oh, no! Fate hadn't been cruel enough just yet. Instead of "blessing" me with just one baby, I'm going to have TWO! The nurse at the desk was real nice. Her name was Denise Ridgemont, and I shared a few classes with her little brother Kevin, back at Riverdale high. She gave me a few brochures on adoption agencies, and she even asked if I wanted an abortion.  
  
When I turned down both options she told me about The Kelsey Darien Home for Girls in Need. It was located in Seattle, Washington, all the way across the country, but it took in girls who had drug problems, or were pregnant, or homeless.Stuff like that. I took the small packet of information she had on The Kelsey Darien Home for Girls in Need-called the KD for short-and left quickly. From a payphone I called the KD and told them that I was on my way.  
  
It took three days of running around town and borrowing wads of cash, but I finally managed to buy a one-way ticket to Seattle. I boarded the plane fives ago, and the captain says we're about to land, so I've got to put you away. As I look out the window, taking in such sights as the Space Needle and Safeco Field, I can't help but sigh and think of what I've become.  
  
I used to be popular, I used to be a cheerleader! I used to have a cute little Beetle-compliments of Polly and Chip, my older siblings-and I used to have a nice, warm, safe roof over my head. My parents loved me, my grades were great, and I even had a few guys who were after me.  
  
And what am I now?  
  
I'm about to become a statistic, I'm going to become a teenage mother. I have only three hundred dollars to my name, and that isn't a lot when you're eating for three. Though I have the KD to turn to, no place will offer the safety that my parents' home did. Hell, now I'm just a poor, friendless little girl, about to enter a new city all on my own. Wish me luck, cause I'm sure as hell gonna need it!  
  
Sincerely, Betty Cooper, Girl Scout Dropout  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Mommy and Daddy,  
  
Please, don't be worried. I made a mistake, and rather than shame you I've gone off to deal with it on my own. Don't come after me, because I'll only run if you do. I'll be eighteen in eight months, and maybe then I'll be able to show my face around Riverdale again. Give the notes enclosed in this envelope to those they are made out to. Remember, I love you, but I'm no longer your little princess.  
  
Love You Always, Bets  
  
P.S. I'm so, so, so sorry that I've worried you and hurt you. Tell Polly that I'm sorry I couldn't see her get married. I don't think that you'd want me at the wedding anyway.  
  
Dear Archie,  
  
The night of the Fall Ball.Do you remember? I sure do.  
  
Yours Truly, Betty  
  
P.S. I love you with all my heart and soul, or at least I think I do.Do me a favor and marry Ronnie, the girl you love.Knowing that you two will be happy is enough for me.  
  
Dear Veronica,  
  
Take care of Archie. Be good, and always follow your dreams. Maybe we'll see each other again someday.Just maybe.  
  
Your "Sister", Betty  
  
Dear Chip and Polly,  
  
You two were the best big brother and sister anyone could ever ask for, and you were always there for me, so don't blame yourselves. Don't let mom and dad blame themselves either. I don't want anyone shedding unnecessary tears over my departure. I've shamed the family name, and I can't hold my head up high around you anymore. Polly, good luck with Richard, and Chip, find some nice girl to marry!  
  
Your Kid Sister, Betty 


End file.
